The blue moon
by Dtksgirl
Summary: This is a story of how papa smurf got each smurf and there lives together. I'm not doing it in a certain order so don't get angry at my choices.
1. Chapter 1

Papa smurf stood outside his house, waiting patiently for his first young smurfling to arrive. Tonight was the blue moon and Feathers was supposed to bring him a young child today. As the night got later he began to get worried. Was he not going to get his smurf tonight? With a dissapointed sigh, he blew out his candle and fell asleep.

he was woken up a few hours later to the sound of flapping wings. With a spark of hope in his heart, he ran to the front door. Sure enough, there was Feathers with a basket in his beak. "Thank you very much feathers." Papa smurf said gratefully before bringing the young smurf inside. The blue bundle of joy was contently sucking his thumb, sleeping peacefully.

Papa couldn't bare to wake him so he gently set him in a pre-made cradle and got into bed himself.

A/N im gonna pick out the smurfs by random. So don't hate me if its not in a certin order or whatever. Btw should I feel weird that I'm 13 years old and I still kinda like the smurfs?


	2. Hefty smurf

The next morning came fairly quickly. Papa smurf awoke to the sound of a wailing smurf. He walked up to the little cradle to see the new smurf crying. He lifted it up and began to rock him. When he calmed down he fed him and changed his didey. Then he set him in a little playpen full of toys, hoping to maybe see his personality. He noticed the little one would fill up the toy box with as many toys as he could fit. So he was...cleanly maybe?

But to his surprise the baby suddenly lifted the whole box above his little head without so much as a grunt or an ounce of difficulty. "Oh my smurfs!" Papa smurf cried. So he was testing his strength. He clapped for the little baby. the Smurf giggled and set down the box. Then he lifted his arms up to be lifted. Papa chuckled and picked him up.

the moment he did, the little smurf tugged at his beard, making him wince. "My your a strong one." He squeaked out. The baby giggled and pulled harder making papa cry out.

That night papa brought the little smurf to the mushroom where the blue beam would shine down. When it did the baby was quiet for a moment before stuttering something out.

"S-s-" he began.

"Yes, go on." Papa urged.

"STRONG!" He cried out.

Papa smiled and lifted him up. "We'll I know see what you are like and I have the perfect name for you. Hefty smurf." Hefty giggled and gave another hard yank at his beard. Papa again cried out. "Oh my I can tell your going to be a handful." He said.

A/N okay every story I've ever seen for this sort of thing starts with hefty smurf...well I'm not very original so I did the same. Pm me who you want next.


	3. Handy

The next morning papa smurf once again, awoke to the sound of a wailing smurf. He approached Heftys cradle but was surprised to see that he was still asleep. Then he peered out the window to see if there was a new delivery. There on his doorstep was a basket which contained a wailing baby smurf. "Great smurfs! I must not have noticed you arrive last night." He quickly picked up the basket and carried it inside.

Hefty was now sitting up in his cradle, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Hefty, look. You have a new little brother and a playmate." Papa smurf said as he showed him the basket. The baby smurf looked like any other smurf except for the fact that he had a little brim on his hat. Hefty stared at him for awhile before looking up at papa. "Strong?" He asked.

Papa chuckled. "We'll I doubt he's very strong just yet." Then he carried the two to the mess hall. First he fed Hefty which wasn't to hard. But every now and then, Hefty would try to feed himself and he would break the spoon. There was quite a big pile of broken spoons in the corner. Afterwards he started to feed the new baby. It wasn't to hard either. Then he set the two in the playpen. He watched with amusement as the new baby started playing with the toy tools.

He used the plastic hammer to hit the sides of the playpen. He giggled and carelessly waved the hammer around. Because he wasn't watching what he was doing, he accidentally brought the hammer down on Heftys head. Hefty gripped his head and shrieked. Then with his fist, he bonked the new baby on the head. The new baby screamed as well. Papa Immedeatly grabbed the two smurfs and seperated them. "Now hefty, you shouldn't have done that. It was only an accident." papa scolded.

Hefty pouted. Then papa brought over the new baby. As if he was trying to apologize, the baby kissed Hefty on the head. Hefty smiled a little. "Strong." He said. Later on they where both coloring. It looked like the new baby was drawing...blue prints? He was drawing a sloppy version of smurf village on a sheet of blue paper with a white crayon.

That night papa smurf set the new smurf on the mushroom and waited anxiously for his first word.

"B-b.."

"Yes, yes..."

"BUILD!"

What a curious word. Then it hit him. The hammer, the blueprints, it all made sense. He lifted up the baby and smiled. "We'll now I can tell your quite a clever smurf when it comes to tools. You'll be quite handy one day. Therefore your name shall be...Handy smurf." Papa announced.

"Build, build!" Handy cheered.

A/N who next?


End file.
